Kacie and Bon Odori
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Kacie goes to a festival with Yamato, and enjoys herself thouroughly. (this fic is a present for RenaissanceGrrl, my best friend.) Fixed minor discrepancies. Kat


Kacie and the Bon Odori  
  
Katina Ashton  
  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
disclaimer: Being the poor lowly person I am, I obviously do not own Dejimon. And I don't own Kacie Kensington either. She belongs to my best best best friend (sis) in the whole wide world, Renaissancegrrl. Go check out her fanfiction. she's a goodie! ^_^ ~Kat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sometimes in this lonely world, the only thing that a girl can count on is her Digimon.'   
  
~Kacie Kensington  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kacie looked out the window her her home, and rolled her eyes at the normal heat of the late summer time of year. " I want winter!" she whined as she sat over the air conditioner vent, " I want snow and ice and sweaters and Christmas trees, and COLD."  
  
Jaca bounced round and round the room, singing some song that she had heard on TV earlier in the day. KAcie made a mental note not to let the purple digimon watch kids cartoons anymore. And No More Barney. Ever.   
  
She was waiting for an e-mail from Yamato... He had promised her a date that evening. Though her parents would not be very happy if they found out that she was sneaking out again against their better wishes. Not that she really cared what they thought about the whole relationship thing. Just because he was from Japan, and she was from Chicago.. She sighed, and put her head against the cool windowpane.   
  
It warmed quickly between the suns rays and her body heat, and left a little foggy spot on the glass. Kacie leaned back in her chair, and calmly plucked Jacamon from mid-bounce, and put her in her lap. " Calm down will you? The last thing we need is for Marta to get all bent out of whack and come shouting about you making so much noise again."  
  
Jaca giggled, and smiled, " the only thing she would be yelling about to me would be the missing pie from the cooler." she bragged, and belched to make her point.  
  
Kacie groaned. That would be just one more thing that her parents would bring up when they spoke to her about having 'that strange creature' in the house. Again. " Jaca," she started in an exsasperated tone, " You know that you're supposed to be on your best behaivior! that was the condition when Mom and Dad finally caved about you being able to stay here all the time!" she complained.  
  
Jaca smiled, " aw, Kace, you know that Marta wont be THAT mad. Besides, I left a note for her."  
  
Kacie looked down at her digimon partner with an accusing look, " Jaca-"  
  
The ping form her MSN messenger went off, saying that she had a new e-mail from Ishida Yamato. Opening it without another contrary thought, Kacie's previously decent mood became exstactic. She smiled widely at what she read.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kacie-chan,  
  
The Bon Odori Festival starts tonight. Do you know what it is? Sora and Katina were mentioning that they were going. Katina has only been once, but did not have a Kimono. Izumi-san has made her one to wear this year. I know that you do not have a Kimono, but I think that you will enjoy the Lights and food and Drums. You can come anytime between 45 minutes-1 hour from Chigago time now.   
  
Ishida Yamato  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kacie had to giggle at the formality that Yama used in his letter. He was still trying to get used to Kacie, and was looking for any excuse to get her to come back to Japan, Via the Digital program that Gennia had given her. Not that he needed any excuse. Kacie was willing to come for any reason. Mc. Donalds to Festivals. It didn't matter, she loved the country.   
  
Of course, there was the small matter of her parents being miffed because she was going on the other side of the world. Kacie smiled, " Did you see that Jaca? We get to go to a festival!"  
  
Jacamon read the e-mail, and thought for a moment, and looked up at Kacie, " Kacie.. what's a Kimono?"  
  
Kacie smiled, and patted her Digimon on the head. " don't worry about it." she said sweetly, and got up to go to her closet. If the Ocassion was good enough for Katina to wear a Kimono, she wondered what would be appropriate for her to wear herself. Looking thorugh her closet with a bit of apprehension, she decided that there was really nothing there that would be 'so' appropriate.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her jeans and purple t-shirt. The heat would be pretty heavy in Japan, she thought, so the jeans would have to go. But on the other hand. 'shorts would be.. I don't know.. insulting almost?' she put her head agsinst her closet door.  
  
"Jaca.." she whined, " I don't have anything to wear!"  
  
The small purple digimon bounced around for a bit, and looked in thr closet while doing so. She bounced high, and fixated her wide eyes on a pale blue Skort set with lavender flowers embroidered on it. " What about that one?"  
  
Kacie pulled it out, and looked at her partner, " You think?" she held it up and glanced in the Mirror.  
  
'ok.. not perfect, but it's good.' she thought, and then began to change.  
  
Jaca bounced bounced bounced in circles around the room, " Key-Kacie..." she bounced up in the girls face as she pulled her shirt on over her head, "Do-You-Think-I-can-come-too?" she said each word as she bounced.  
  
Kacie blinked, and bopped the Digimon on the head, making her calm down for a moment, " I don't see why you couldn't, but you'll just end up with the other digimon at someone's house." she warned, " I dont think a bouncing digi like yourself would be.. um.." she tried to think of a word.  
  
"incondiginus?"  
  
"Inconspicious." Kacie corrected, " And you definitly would not be THAT."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A half an hour later, Kacie was standing in front of Yamato, who was, much to Kacies surprised, dressed in a Non-formal Boy's Kimono. He looked a little bit uncomfortable when he saw Kacie, and then smiled vaguly. "Kacie.." he started.  
  
Unfourtunatly, before he could finish, his mother popped out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of Kacie, "Kacie!" she exclaimed with a rather large smile. She eyeballed Kacies clothing for a moment, and the hesitated, " well, It wasn't what Yama predicted, but still." she grabbed Kacie by the arm, and dragged the girl off before she could even ask what was going on.  
  
Yamato sighed, and hung his head, " I knew this was going to happen.." he mumbled. Takeru snickered, " I know, I know. As if you thought Mom was actually going to let her come in her street clothes."  
  
" like you should be talking." Yama shot back. His younger brother had been planning on simply wearing HIS street clothes, untill Mother had gotten a hold of him.   
  
Sometimes Yama had to wonder what Era she had really thought they were in.   
  
But an hour, eight guests, and two packs of Soda later, Kacie was ready. She was shoved out into the living room, wearing a Kimono of purple nature, the girls favorite color, with white flowers and detailed tiny cranes on the sleeves. Her red hairwas done up on the top of her head and out of her face.  
  
And she looked ever so uncomfortable.  
  
"You could have WARNED me," she said hotly, " your mom just stripp-!" Mrs. Ishida came out, with a big smile, " I knew it would fit, Yama! I don't see why you argued so much with me.."  
  
Yamato said nothing.  
  
Katina smiled widely at her friend, " You look good, Kacie." she complimented shyly. Her own companion, Glenn, looked almost as uncomfortable as Kacie, in his own Kimono. The black-blue backround seemed to suit him.   
  
Kacie stared at Katina, as though she were insane. she had complained about not having a Kimono to wear, yes, but all the rumors she had heard about them were so true.. It was insanely uncomfortable for one who had never worn one before. She shifted uncomfortably.   
  
Mrs. Ishida smiled, " I think she looks beautiful!" she said happily.   
  
" you really, didn't have to.."  
  
" Oh! I wanted to!"  
  
'Did I ever mention that I hate overbearing mothers?' Kacie thought, looking down at herself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The festival lights hung from tree to tree, post to post, paper lanterns that made the place look Magical. There was a beating of drums somewhere nearby, and Kacie felt inclined to dance to them. To her surprise, alot of people were. An interesting dance in the middle of the street that they were walking along.  
  
"what is all this?" Kacie asked, amazed at the sight, and smell of this new thing.  
  
Jyou was the one who answered her question best out of the answers offered (which were simply, it's a festival!), " It's to pay homage to our ancesters. It's during This time that they return to their families. On the first night, the Sprits are welcomed with a Fire that it lit.. That was yesterday. On the last night, they will be seen off again with another fire."   
  
Kacie just loked at Jyou blankley for a moment, and Kalika put her hand on her girls arm, " It's kind of like... Celebration of the dead.. where I was born."  
  
she had explained this years ago, and Kacie now kid of understood what was being said, " ok.. So what's with the drums?"  
  
"those are the 'taiko'. They are the drums that define the dance that is used for the Minyo." Jyou continued.  
  
Koshirou didn't say anything. He was busy eating something. Katina smiled at him, and he smiled back.   
  
" and Minyo?"  
  
"That's what the dance is called."  
  
Yamato took Kacie by the hand, " come on.. the Minyo is easy to learn. Very simple. " he winked, " even for you." Kacie opened her mouth to protest, as dancing seemed nearly impossible from in this Kimono. However, within moments, she too was moving to the music with dozens of other people.  
  
Yamato smiled at her. He had known that if he got her here, she would enjoy it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The evening seemed to go on forever, and even though Kacie felt that a Celebration of the dead as Katina had put it, was not all that great of a date to tell her parents, she had enjoyed herself thouroughly. Between the dancing and the food, she was extreamly happy when Yamato pulled her aside to take a breath.  
  
He smiled at her, " Are you happy?"  
  
Kacie nodded, " this is increadable! People don't do things like this in Chicago! And so many people doing the same dance.." she shook her head, " I wish I would have brought a camera or something!"  
  
Yamato smiled, " Now that some of the older people are going to temples, and the younger ones are alone here, there will be some music that you might recognise, though alot of it will have revolve around the dance." he shrugged, and sat with Kacie on a bench.   
  
Kacie leaned back against the back of the bench, though her Obi prevented her from slumping in exhausion as she had felt like doing, " this is just so.. cool." she sighed breathlessly, " I had always heard how pretty that Japanese festivals were, but I never even imagined that they were like this."  
  
Yamato smiled, and put his arm around her. " you should be here for Hana-Mi... the Sakura Festival." he looked at her eyes, and blushed, " I think that you would like that too."  
  
Kacie nodded, and leaned against Yamato. Thankfully, the Obi didn't restrict this movement. She giggled a little bit, " you know." she started, " I was worried before I came that I was not going to fit in because I didn't have a Kimono." she eyed a child that ran past in a tiny Kimono, and the mother behind him wearing her office uniform, " I can see I had little to worry about."  
  
Yamato smiled and nodded, " Alot of people do dress up.. and alot of people don't." He looked back to her, and leaned forward, " and I think that you are beautiful, no matter what you're wearing." he kissed her mouth softly, and pulled back.  
  
Kacie blushed.  
  
All in all.. This hadn't been a bad night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Going home later on, Kacie smiled to herself, and at her sleeping digipartner. The bedroom seemed dark and lonely compared to the festive lights and music that she had come home from.  
  
Mrs. Ishida had allowed her to keep the Kimono after everything was said and done. she had helped Kacie wrap it in rice paper to keep it safe, and told her how to store it. " And then you can wear it again someday, or save it for your children." she had smiled sweetly, " I knew I was never going to have any little girls, but when Yamato told me that you had no Kimono, I went straight to work to make that one just for you."   
  
Kacie looked down at the package in her arms that was her Kimono. 'My kimono.' she thought, and smiled, as she put it in the top of her closet. She'd talk to Marta about getting a wooden box to keep it safe later. Maybe she would have some good ideas.  
  
she sighed, and threw herself in bed. As beautiful as her Kimono was, and as much fun as she had wearing, she was glad it was off for now. She stretched, and arched her back, like she had ben wanting to all night. Smiling, Kacie laid out flat on her bed, and sighed gently.   
  
"it was perfect." she whispered, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: this fic was done just for my best friend, RenaissanceGrrl, who needed this bit of fluff. (or at least, I felt like she did.) she got her own Kimono now! yay! (Hey, sis, there will be a pic that goes with this.. keep an eye on my Deviant account for it!) ~Kat 


End file.
